1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell and a separator for the same. More particularly, it relates to the improvement of the structure of a separator in which the shapes of projections and recesses constituting fluid passages are formed.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a fuel cell (e.g., a polymer electrolyte fuel cell) is constituted by laminating a plurality of cells each including a separator held between electrolytes. Moreover, the separator is provided with a manifold for supplying to or discharging from the cells a reactant gas (a fuel gas, an oxidizing gas) or a coolant.
Heretofore, with regard to the manifold provided so as to supply and discharge fluids in this manner, it has been disclosed that ribs (also referred to as predetermined dimensional portions in the present description) are formed as spacers between adjacent separators outside (on the outer peripheral side of) a seal member (a gasket, an adhesive or the like) around each manifold (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-77499